Polyoxyalkylene-functional diorganopolysiloxanes have the ability to impart an excellent smoothness and excellent antistaticity to fiber surfaces, and for this reason are useful as fiber treatment agents (see, for example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,036,123 and Japanese Patent Publications Kokai No's. 52-91994, and 54-142400).
When dissolved or homogeneously dispersed in water, polyoxyalkylene-functional diorganopolysiloxanes cause a substantial decline in the surface tension of the solution. Therefore, polyoxyalkylene-functional diorganopolysiloxanes have also been proposed for use as spreaders for insect repellents, insecticides, and agrochemicals and as penetration assistants for fiber treatment agents (see U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,933,002 and 4,921,622, Japanese Patent Publication (PCT) No. 2-504644, and Japanese Patent Publication Kokai No's. 2-73002, 5-905).
However, when this type of polyoxyalkylene-functional diorganopolysiloxane is dissolved or homogeneously dispersed in water, the polyoxyalkylene group degrades with the passage of time. This timewise degradation results in such problems as a decline in antistatic activity or an increase in the surface tension of the solution and in extreme cases in solution turbidity and/or the production of precipitate.
A polyoxyalkylene-functional diorganopolysiloxane that also carries amino-functional organic groups has been proposed for use as a fiber treatment agent and a hair-control agent (see Japanese Patent Publication Kokai Numbers Sho 57-133279 and 59-179885 and U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,399,247, 4,459,382, and 4,450,152). A drawback to the use of this type of diorganopolysiloxane has been the manifestation of inadequate activities such as anticlouding and antistatic activities.
The object of this invention is to provide a highly storage-stable organopolysiloxane composition that is capable of the long-term retention of its surface-modifying activities, e.g., antistatic and anticlouding activities. It is a further object of this invention to provide the admixture of a special diorganopolysiloxane into a polyoxyalkylene-functional diorganopolysiloxane, wherein the special diorganopolysiloxane induces long-term retention of the surface-modifying activities that such polyoxyalkylene-functional diorganopolysiloxane imparts, such as antistatic and anticlouding activities.